Super Weapons (Ace Combat)
Ranging from a large laser tower (Excalibur) to a series of railgun turrets (Stonehenge) to a single massive railgun (Chandelier), super weapons come in many shapes, sizes, and types. Legendary Aces Superweapons Legendary Aces 1: The Legend of Razgriz (Ace Combat 5) * Scinfaxi - a Scinfaxi class submarine capable of launching multiple ballistic missiles. * Hrimfaxi - a Scinfaxi class submarine capable of launching multiple ballistic missiles. * Arkbird - not originally intended to be a weapon, it was equipped with a powerful laser weapon that could be fired from orbit. * V2 MIRV - not technically a super weapon, but its power is comparable if not greater than most super weapons, being capable of carrying eight W87 Thermonuclear Warheads. * SOLG - an orbital weapon platform. It carried a V2 MIRV at the end of the Circum-Pacific War of 2010 to attack Oured, Osea. Legendary Aces 2: Hero of Emmeria (Ace Combat 6) * Aigaion Heavy Command Cruiser - an airborne warship capable of launching Nimbus Missiles and functioning as a flying aircraft carrier. * CFA-44 Nosferatu - a super fighter jet equipped with advanced stealth technology and advanced electronic countermeasures. It is able to control a specific type of drone that accompany the Nosferatu into battle in high numbers. It includes the ADMM weapon system. The original XFA-44 design included a railgun weapon, but the designs for that were not taken when the other designs were stolen from Paragon's database, thus not included in the CFA-44 model that Estovakia employed. * XF-04 Pegasus - a Paragon super fighter jet equipped with the extremely advanced Hydride Battery and Energy Pad technology, which allow use of its Electromagnetic Force Field. It is capable of Mach 5.5 flight and its service ceiling is unknown but confirmed to be at least 95000 feet. It includes the ADMM weapon system. The true extent of the Pegasus's specifications are classified. * The Halcyon - an aircraft carrier capable of flight. Its design is based of the Helicarriers of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Its weapon systems are unconfirmed. * X-05 Aesir - a Paragon super fighter jet nearly identical to the XF-04. It is known to possess the Hydride Battery, Energy Pads, Electromagnetic Force Field, Mach 5.5+ capability, and ADMM weapon system. * Chandelier - an enormous railgun originally designed for asteroid defense but repurposed as a weapon of war. It was disabled by Garuda Team and allies shortly before being destroyed by Longinus. * ZF-2 Abaddon - a Void super fighter jet that is comparable to the XF-04 Pegasus. It is known to possess the Electromagnetic Force Field and have Mach 5.5+ capability. The extent of its specifications have not been revealed. * Longinus Orbital Laser System - also known as The Spear of Destiny, Longinus is an orbital laser system designed for asteroid defense or to destroy rogue super weapons. It was used to destroy the Chandelier facility after Garuda Team lead an attack that rendered the Chandelier inoperable and destroyed its barrel. * RF-7 Rune Master - an Atlantis super fighter jet that possesses specs that far outclass the XF-04, X-05, and ZF-2. It's capabilities are unknown except that it was shown to reach speeds in excess of 7000 MPH (Mach 9+) and was able to send Void's ZF-2 fighters away by what appeared to be remote control. It was confirmed to be designed by Princess Astarte Atlantis and Princess Astraia Atlantis. Queen Atalante Atlantis stated to Paragon President Hatsumi Akari that the technology of the RF-7 is decades ahead of the XF-04. * The Solaris - details about The Solaris are scarce. Among the few known facts are that it is a next generation aircraft carrier, the Energy Pad and Solar Core technology was developed for the Solaris Project, and it can fly. Legendary Aces Zero: A Demon and a Reaper * Excalibur * XB-70 Hresvelgr * Avalon Dam Wings of Freedom Superweapons Note from DemonLordGalm - This is a compiled list of the super weapons that I have created for story-line purposes, with some also being one of the originals with advancements and such, and a couple are also regarded as "Super Weapons", but they aren't exactly one themselves, being a fortress or something like that. They're organized by appearances in stories and I'll be giving a description and rundown for each on their individual pages Ace Combat 5 - Retribution of a Demon * Scinfaxi-class Submersible Carrier * Arkbird * Scinfaxi-class Submersible Carrier "Hrimfaxi" * Strategic Orbital Linear Gun (SOLG) * V3 MIRV Ace Combat 6 - Angels of Peace * Estovakian Aerial Fleet ** P-1112 Aigaion Heavy Command Cruiser ** P-1113 Kottos Heavy Command Cruiser ** P-1114 Gyges Heavy Command Cruiser * Chandelier * Scinfaxi-class Submersible Carrier "Hrimfaxi" * Trinity Cruise Missile Ace Combat Zero - Birth of a Legend * Excalibur Chemical Laser Tower * V1 Nuclear Bomb * XB-0 Hresvelgr * ADFX-01/02 Morgan * V2 MIRV Ace Combat X - The Southern Cross * Gandr Flying Fortress * Gleipnir Flying Fortress ** Shock Wave Ballistic Missile (SWBM) ** Shock Cannon * Meson Cannon * Fenrir ** Long Range Shock Wave Missile (LSWM) * Archelon Fortress * Stonehenge International Railgun Defense Network Ace Combat - Oblivion - Part 1 - * Stonehenge International Railgun Defense Network * Invictus Fleet ** P-1117 Zephir Super Heavy Command Cruiser ** Aigaion-class Heavy Command Cruiser ** Kottos-class Heavy Command Cruiser ** Gyges-class Heavy Command Cruiser * Scinfaxi-class Submersible Carrier "Crinfaxi" * Caliburn Chemical Laser Tower * Arkbird II * Orgoi * Spiridus * QFA-44 Carmilla * F/A-37 Talon * QFA-44/M Mimic * PAK-FA-R Firefox * QFA-44/S Gamair * Zone of Endless (Z.O.E) ** Z.O.E Commander ** Z.O.E General ** Z.O.E Colonel ** Z.O.E Major ** Z.O.E Captain * O.L.D.S * Strategic Orbital Linear Gun (SOLG) * The Citadel * Gleipnir * Goliathan * Capricorn - Part 2 - * ADF-03N * CFA-55 Carmilla II * RSF-X Shinden III * Glatisant-class Super-Heavy Railgun Battleship * Unity-class Guided Missile Battleship * Z.O.E Commander * XBV-01 Gungnir * XB-2 Valkyrie * Shadow-class Submersible Battleship * Goeben-class Submersible Super-Heavy Battleship * Cross Sinker-class Super Submarine * Juggernaut-class Flying Carrier * SU-43R * XR-45 Cariburn * The Ark * Tower of Babel * Graf Zeppelin Infinite Horizons Superweapons Skies Eternal Aircraft Advanced aircraft considered to be superweapons of the era. These can range from existing aircraft to completely fictional. * USEAN ** Moby Dick Aerial Fleet *** P-1112 Aigaion Heavy Command Cruiser *** P-1113 Kottos Heavy Command Cruiser *** P-1114 Gyges Heavy Command Cruiser ** X-Plane Program *** Codename: X-01 **** ADFX-01A Morgan **** ADFX-01B Morgan *** Codename: X-02 **** X-02A Wyvern-A **** X-02B Wyvern-B **** X-02C Wyvern-C *** Codename: X-03 **** XFA-33 Fenrir *** Codename: X-04 **** CFA-44 Nosferatu **** QFA-44 Carmilla *** Codename: X-05 **** XFA-27 Scarface ** Taiga MQ-90L Quox bis * American ** 4th-Generation Fighter Aircraft *** Northrop Grumman F-14E Advanced Super Tomcat *** McDonnell Douglas F-15SM'' Agile Eagle'' *** Lockheed Martin F-16V+ Fighting Falcon *** Boeing F/A-18H/I Advanced Super Hornet ** 5th-Generation Fighter Aircraft *** Lockheed Martin F-22C Raptor *** Lockheed Martin F-22N Sea Raptor *** Northrop Grumman F-23A Black Widow II *** Northrop Grumman F-23N Sea Ghost *** Boeing F/A-32A Monica *** Lockheed Martin F-35X Lightning II *** Northrop Grumman F-36A Javelin ** 6th-Generation Fighter Aircraft *** Northrop Grumman YF-25 Wyvern *** Lockheed Martin-Northrop Grumman YF-26 Sabre II *** Lockheed Martin-Northrop Grumman F-26A Sabre II ** Attack Aircraft *** Lockheed Martin A/F-117X Sea Hawk *** Lockheed Martin F-117C Nighthawk *** McDonnell Douglas A-12 Avenger ** Bomber Aircraft *** Northrop Grumman B-21 Wraith * Russian ** 4th-Generation Fighter Aircraft *** Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-35S/SD Fulcrum-G *** Sukhoi Su-37S Flanker-F ** 5th-Generation Fighter Aircraft *** Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-44 Flatpack-B *** Sukhoi Su-47 Firkin *** Sukhoi Su-50BM Firefox-B *** Sukhoi Su-55 Firefox-C ** 6th-Generation Fighter Aircraft *** Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-41 Foxglove *** Sukhoi Su-66 Fandance ** Attack Aircraft *** Yakovlev Yak-43 Freehand ** Bomber Aircraft *** Tupolev Tu-180 Nevidimka/''Blackout'' * European ** 5th-Generation Fighter Aircraft *** BAE Systems Replica *** Saab JAS 40 Osedd * Asian ** 5th-Generation Fighter Aircraft *** Mitsubishi F-3A Shinshin *** Mitsubishi F-3E Shinshin Zero *** Chengdu J-20B Black Eagle *** Shenyang J-31B Gyrfalcon ** 6th-Generation Fighter Aircraft *** Taiga F-4 Shinden II *** Taiga MQ-90A Quox ** Attack Aircraft *** Taiga MQ-90B Quox Mega-Structures Self-explanatory. Typically, these superstructures are strategic landmarks. * Avalon Dam - The Avalon Dam was a gravity dam located in what was once Uvs Lake on the Russo-Mongolian border. It was re-purposed to act as a concrete fortress as well as a hardened missile launch site. It was used in defending the planet from the Ulysses fragments. It served as the secret developmental site for the Trinity and Hypersthene thermobaric warheads. * Chandelier Railgun System - The Chandelier Railgun System is a giant railgun capable of firing capsules containing multiple cruise missiles. It was originally built by the Soviet Union to launch ballistic missiles onto American soil, but it was later redesigned to counter the Ulysses disaster. However, its construction was halted before it saw action. It was later completed by the USEA Federation. It is located at Sukhoy Nos, Novaya Zemlya Archipelago. * Megalith Fortress - The Megalith Fortress is a hardened missile launch facility built by the People's Republic of China located in the largest island of the Paracel Island chain, Woody Island. Manmade expansions were done to the island to accomodate the immense fortress. During the USEAN War, it serves as one of China's fall-back bases after being driven out of the mainland by the USEA Federation, and later, the Orbital Laser Defense System's central control system. * Stonehenge Turret Network - The Stonehenge Turret Network is a planetary defense complex with five installations built around the world. The five complexes are located in the United States, Australia, Turkey, Namibia, and Argentina. It was the primary weapon used to shoot down the Ulysses fragments. The one in Turkey was seized by the Sons of Troia, and was subsequently destroyed by the Bone Arrow and Ridgeback Squadrons, albeit with many casualties on their side. Others Superweapons that do not fit in the categories above. These include avionics systems, artificial intelligence, and so on. * COnnected For Flight INterface - COnnection For Flight INterface, commonly abbreviated and referred to as COFFIN, is a control system where a human is linked to a vehicle through neuromuscular connections invented by the USEAN Federation and further developed by the United States of America and the Russian Federation. ** Gen 0 - Generation Zero is the first prototype of COFFIN, in which a see-through cockpit is installed. Unlike later iterations, it only uses neuromuscular connections for thought-controlled weapon systems. It employs cameras beneath the cockpit to ensure maximum visibility while retaining a conventional glass canopy. One aircraft using the Gen 0 cockpit is the XFA-27. ** Gen 1 - The first-generation COFFIN system uses an armored canopy instead of a see-through canopy. Miniature cameras and sensors to provide situational awareness to the pilot. Instead of instruments and controls, the cockpit of an aircraft with the Gen 1 system comes with two armrests on either side, unlike the first prototype. These armrests are equipped with Electro-Neuron-Synapse-Interface sensors that allow the pilot to fly the aircraft using only their thoughts. Certain examples include the final XFA-33 prototype. *** Electro-Neuron-Synapse-Interface - The ENSI, as it is commonly called by its engineers, is responsible for the mental link required to operate vehicles using the Gen 1 COFFIN system. Conventional controls and instruments are replaced with a pair of neural sensors on side panels, on which the hands are placed to establish a connection. It also allows a pilot to remotely control a vehicle from any place in the planet, using the Inter-Satellite Communications Network. However, while it would reduce the physical wear of a pilot, it carries the risk of potential nerve damage through feedback, along with a noticeable delay between inputs and responses and a vulnerability to hacking. * Pendragon Operating System - The Pendragon OS is a highly advanced artificial intelligence specifically created for Ethan and Amelia's personal F-26 Pendragon. It was created from a black project in which the structure of human consciousness is "sublimated" and stored in a special quantum computer. As a result, the Pendragon ''OS is capable of thinking, acting, and learning 100% like a human; however, it is limited by the original human's capabilities, so careful consideration was taken when choosing the subject. * Second-Generation Thermobaric Burst Missile "''Hypersthene" - The successor to Trinity, the Hypersthene was developed by USEA for use in the ADFX-01 Morgan, the ADF-01 FALKEN, and the XFA-33 Fenrir; however the Su-50 Firefox family is capable of using the new burst missile. The improvements are relatively simple - the use of a highly sensitive polynitrogen compound increases the blast radius superior to that of a small tactical nuclear bomb, without the nuclear radiation and fallout. * Scinfaxi-class Submersible Aircraft Carrier - The Scinfaxi-class of submarines was created by the Soviet Union in the early 90's. It is an aircraft carrier that is, unlike previous aircraft carriers, capable of carrying land-based aircraft like an F-22 or an Su-50. It is armed with cruise missiles armed with the FOAB warhead. It is also compatible to carry burst missiles like "Trinity" and "Hypersthene". The Scinfaxi was built during the Cold War, whereas the Hrimfaxi was built after the Soviet Union fell. ** "Scinfaxi" Submersible Aircraft Carrier ** "Hrimfaxi" Submersible Aircraft Carrier * Orbital Laser Defense System - The Orbital Laser Defense System, or OLDS, is a massive lifting body spaceplane designed by Wernher and Noah Enterprises. It was originally designed to be used to defend Earth from further asteroid impacts. However, it was later re-engineered by the USEA Federation to use meteors to attack certain targets on the planet during the USEAN insurgency. It was then recaptured by the United Nations and is currently resuming its task as an anti-meteor spacecraft. A Link From Past to Future Aircraft Advanced aircraft considered to be superweapons of the era. These can range from existing aircraft to completely fictional. * American ** 5th-Generation Fighter Aircraft *** McDonnell Douglas F-15SE Silent Eagle *** General Dynamics F-16V Fighting Falcon *** Lockheed Martin F-35A/B/C Lightning II *** Lockheed Martin F-22A Raptor * Russian ** 5th-Generation Fighter Aircraft *** Sukhoi Su-35S Flanker-E *** MiG-35/D Fulcrum-F *** Sukhoi S-37 Berkut *** Sukhoi T-50 PAK FA Mega-Structures Self-explanatory. Typically, these superstructures are strategic landmarks. * Avalon Dam - The Avalon Dam was a gravity dam located in what was once Uvs Lake on the Russo-Mongolian border. It was re-purposed to act as a concrete fortress as well as a hardened missile launch site. It was used in defending the planet from the Ulysses fragments. It served as the secret developmental site for the Trinity and Hypersthene thermobaric warheads. Others Superweapons that do not fit in the categories above. These include avionics systems, artificial intelligence, and so on. * Next-Generation Thermobaric Burst Missile "Trinity" - The Trinity is a next-generation thermobaric originally designed by the Soviet Union in the early 90's as a successor to the Father of All Bombs. It uses a highly concentrated mix of fine aluminium powder and ethylene oxide, as well as some high explosives. Its blast radius is comparable to a small tactical nuclear bomb, without the negative effects of radiation and fallout. The warhead is propelled by a P-270 Moskit supersonic cruise missile. * Scinfaxi-class Submersible Aircraft Carrier - The Scinfaxi-class of submarines was created by the Soviet Union in the early 90's. It is an aircraft carrier that is, unlike previous aircraft carriers, capable of carrying land-based aircraft like an F-22 or an Su-50. It is armed with cruise missiles armed with the FOAB warhead. It is also compatible to carry burst missiles like "Trinity" and "Hypersthene". The Scinfaxi was built during the Cold War, whereas the Hrimfaxi was built after the Soviet Union fell. ** "Scinfaxi" Submersible Aircraft Carrier Ribbon Legacy Aircraft Advanced aircraft considered to be superweapons of the era. These can range from existing aircraft to completely fictional. * Unknown Organization ** Proyekt Z.O.E. *** ADF-01F FALKEN *** ADA-01A ADLER *** ADFX-01Q Mordred *** X-02Q Viverna *** QFA-33 Garmr *** QFA-44E Dhampir *** QFA-27 Phoenix ** Proyekt Ispolin *** "Nikto" * American ** 6th-Generation Fighter Aircraft *** Northrop Grumman F-25C Wyvern *** Lockheed Martin-Northrop Grumman F-26C Sabre II *** Boeing F/A-50 Bulldog ** Attack Aircraft *** Lockheed Martin A-17 Reaper * Russian ** 6th-Generation Fighter Aircraft *** Sukhoi Su-66S Fandance-B Mega-Structures Self-explanatory. Typically, these mega-structures are strategic landmarks. * Caliburn-class'' Chemical Laser Tower - The ''Caliburn-class Chemical Laser Tower is a family of gigawatt-grade chemical laser towers constructed by the European Union and the Russian Federation after the USEAN War as a replacement for the aging Stonehenge railguns in Europe. There are four towers that have been constructed throughout the Eurasian continent: ** "Caliburn" - Codenamed "White Sword", it was the first tower constructed, featuring the most basic and primitive technologies within the family. It is located in Nurburg, Germany. ** "Excalibur Image" - Codenamed "Red Sword", it was the second tower constructed, serving as the prototype for later iterations of the design. It is located in Central Russia. ** "Excalibur" - Codenamed "Gold Sword", it is the final "official" variation of the Caliburn design, featuring a new defense system in case of an attack. It is located on a manmade island on the English Channel. ** "Excalibur Morgan" - Codenamed "Black Sword", it is an iteration of the Caliburn design solely built by the Russian Federation in secret as a weapon, unlike previous iterations. Utilizing new technologies, the laser is capable of outputting one terawatt of energy; however, it can only sustain that amount of power for only a full second. Regardless, it still makes it the most powerful and most advanced iteration of the laser tower design by far. It is located in south of Beringovskiy, Russia. * Megalith Fortress - The Megalith Fortress is a hardened missile launch facility built by the People's Republic of China located in the largest island of the Paracel Island chain, Woody Island. Manmade expansions were done to the island to accomodate the immense fortress. During the USEAN War, it serves as one of China's fall-back bases after being driven out of the mainland by the USEA Federation, and later, the Orbital Laser Defense System's central control system. * Hangar 21 - Hangar #21 is a secret military-hangar dug into a remote mountainside in Siberia, where "Nikto" is built. Others Superweapons that do not fit in the categories above. These include avionics systems, artificial intelligence, and so on. * COnnected For Flight INterface - COnnection For Flight INterface, commonly abbreviated and referred to as COFFIN, is a control system where a human is linked to a vehicle through neuromuscular connections invented by the USEAN Federation and further developed by the United States of America and the Russian Federation. ** Gen 0 - Generation Zero is the first prototype of COFFIN, in which a see-through cockpit is installed. Unlike later iterations, it only uses neuromuscular connections for thought-controlled weapon systems. It employs cameras beneath the cockpit to ensure maximum visibility while retaining a conventional glass canopy. One aircraft using the Gen 0 cockpit is the XFA-27. ** Gen 1 - The first-generation COFFIN system uses an armored canopy instead of a see-through canopy. Miniature cameras and sensors to provide situational awareness to the pilot. Instead of instruments and controls, the cockpit of an aircraft with the Gen 1 system comes with two armrests on either side, unlike the first prototype. These armrests are equipped with Electro-Neuron-Synapse-Interface sensors that allow the pilot to fly the aircraft using only their thoughts. Certain examples include the final XFA-33 prototype. *** Electro-Neuron-Synapse-Interface - The ENSI, as it is commonly called by its engineers, is responsible for the mental link required to operate vehicles using the Gen 1 COFFIN system. Conventional controls and instruments are replaced with a pair of neural sensors on side panels, on which the hands are placed to establish a connection. It also allows a pilot to remotely control a vehicle from any place in the planet, using the Inter-Satellite Communications Network. However, while it would reduce the physical wear of a pilot, it carries the risk of potential nerve damage through feedback, along with a noticeable delay between inputs and responses and a vulnerability to hacking. ** Gen 2 - * Pendragon Operating System - The Pendragon OS is a highly advanced artificial intelligence specifically created for Ethan and Amelia's personal F-26 Pendragon. It was created from a black project in which the structure of human consciousness is "sublimated" and stored in a special quantum computer. As a result, the Pendragon ''OS is capable of thinking, acting, and learning 100% like a human; however, it is limited by the original human's capabilities, so careful consideration was taken when choosing the subject. * Third-Generation Thermobaric Burst Missile "''Vanquish" - The successor to Hypersthene, the Vanquish was developed by a certain organization for exclusive use in the ADA-01 ADLER. Unlike Hypersthene ''or ''Trinity before it, it is a cluster missile. It splits into eight smaller missiles with the polynitrogen compound seen in Hypersthene, but at a smaller quantity. Each one, however, is about as destructive as Trinity, and can detonate over multiple targets. The result is widespread destruction superior to its predecessors. The drawback is that it is much heavier than either one, so only the ADLER, with its larger wingspan and better structural rigidity, can carry it. * Scinfaxi-class Submersible Aircraft Carrier - The Scinfaxi-class of submarines was created by the Soviet Union in the early 90's. It is an aircraft carrier that is, unlike previous aircraft carriers, capable of carrying land-based aircraft like an F-22 or an Su-50. It is armed with cruise missiles armed with the FOAB warhead. It is also compatible to carry burst missiles like "Trinity" and "Hypersthene". The Scinfaxi was built during the Cold War, whereas the Hrimfaxi was built after the Soviet Union fell. ** "Scinfaxi" Submersible Aircraft Carrier ** "Hrimfaxi" Submersible Aircraft Carrier * Kaga-class Submersible Aircraft Carrier - The Houshou-class of submarines was designed by the Japanese Navy in the aftermath of the USEAN War and in light of the effectiveness of the Scinfaxi-class submarines during the war. The Japanese Self-Defense Force, now the Japanese Armed Forces, requested their contractors to construct a submersible aircraft carrier with similar capabilities as the Scinfaxi and Hrimfaxi. The result was a naval vessel comparable to the Russian design, but with a more defensive-oriented weapons system. Like the Scinfaxi-class submarines, it is capable of carrying land-based aircraft. Three submarines have been built: Kaga, Akagi, and Houshou. ** "Kaga" Submersible Aircraft Carrier ** "Akagi" Submersible Aircraft Carrier ** "Houshou" Submersible Aircraft Carrier * Orbital Laser Defense System - The Orbital Laser Defense System, or OLDS, is a massive lifting body spaceplane designed by Wernher and Noah Enterprises. It was originally designed to be used to defend Earth from further asteroid impacts. However, it was later re-engineered by the USEA Federation to use meteors to attack certain targets on the planet during the USEAN insurgency. It was then recaptured by the United Nations and is currently resuming its task as an anti-meteor spacecraft. Category:Ace Combat Category:Legendary Aces Category:Wings of Freedom Category:Infinite Horizons